They Hunt in Packs
by Callicanios
Summary: Branch off of my Yaoi Match-Maker! What happens when two detectives run into an interesting bounty hunter at a bar? LightxLxKid.


**This encounter was requested by Redwindstorm. I do not own the characters.**

 **This is the LightxLxKid chapter. I hope you enjoy, as it was a difficult task matching their personalities up with each other so that they would all mesh!**

 _Thanks for the challenge!_

The rating requested was M.

* * *

Kid stood up, "I'm going to get us some more drinks, want anything in particular?" Both BlackStar and Soul shook their heads.

"You've got good taste, Kid, I trust your sense of drinks." Soul said with a smile.

Kid smiled and watched the couple playing chess for a moment, Jellal looked up from behind his blue hair and gave a smile at Kid. "Oh, hang on... No. Asymmetrical. Although, good looking, he makes me want to pin him down and tattoo the other eye." Kid shook his thoughts away and walked to the bar watching the rest of the crowd.

His eyes fell on a table of social introverts trying to hide from the world, undoubtedly dragged here against their will, no potentials there. Kid scanned the crowd in the center, "No one even remotely close to what I'm looking for." Kid sighed and turned around to the bar his stare was met with an outstretched hand.

Kid blinked a couple times in confusion, then traced up the arm to be meet with deep honey colored eyes, "Hello. I'm Light. Light Yagami."

Kid blushed a little and retreated into his mind, "Ohmygod. He's gorgeous and symmetrical!" Kid cleared his throat and shook Light's hand. "Uh-Kid." Kid looked away trying to escape his gaze.

Light gave a small smile and ordered a drink, "What are you drinking, I'll buy for you and your friends."

Kid held his hands up, "Oh, no. I couldn't."

Light leaned into Kid's ear, "You're interesting, even if you won't talk to me, the least I can do is buy you and your friends a drink. If nothing else, for momentarily breaking my boredom." Light gave a charming smile and Kid's cheeks flush, fortunately the colors of the room changed frequently so his blush wouldn't be noticed. Or at least he hoped not.

"Alright, if you insist." Kid sighed defeatedly. Placing a hand on his chin and thought deeply, but even in his own mind he could feel Light's intense stare. "What is it about him, he's chillingly comforting. He more than fits what I've been looking for… In fact, almost too well. Oh, Hell! He's perfect!"

Light shook a hand in front of Kid's face. "Hello?"

Kid ever so slightly shook his head and his eyes fluttered, "I'm sorry?"

Light leaned in a little closer to Kid's face and whispered on his ear with a seductive smile and tone in his voice sending chills down Kid's spine causing him to smirk a little, "You never told me or the bartender what you wanted." Kid's smirk widened.

"Perhaps if someone wouldn't keep side tracking my mind I would be able to make it up on a drink." Kid's golden eyes landed cooly on Light's intense honey eyes.

Light smirked and leaned against the bar, "I distract you?"

Kid smiled, "I imagine you distract a lot of people. Like perhaps the young man at the table on the other end of the bar. He's been watching quite intently for some time now." Kid ordered his drinks from the raven haired bartender he nodded and started tossing glasses and alcohol bottles and poured the drinks.

Light glanced his eyes in the direction of the table and brushed his hair out of his face. "So he has." Light winked at the dark haunched figure causing him to look away quickly.

Kid arched an eyebrow, "Well. Thanks. For the drinks."

Light smiled, "Want me to help you carry those?"

Kid rolled his eyes, "If you weren't as cute as you are I'd say you're creepy." Light laughed a little and helped Kid bring the drinks to the table. "Hey, guys, this is—"

"Light Yagami, one of the top detectives world wide, impressive friends you make, Kid." Stein said dully from behind a beer with a lit cigarette in his mouth.

Kid shot Light a surprised stare. Light shrugged, "You got me. Professor Fraken Stein. How is the research in reanimating deceased neurons?"

Stein gave a smile and pulled a chair out next to him, "Impressive, indeed."

Kid timidly sat down at the table cautiously looking over his shoulder looking for the mysterious figure from the introvert table. His eyes widened slightly when the haunched figure was no longer there. Kid jumped in his seat when he turned back to be met with a set of large dark grey eyes and messy onyx hair. "Greetings, I am Light's partner, Ryuuzaki. I would offer to shake hands, however, as I do not like to touch other people, I will have to interject that notion before you offer." Ryuuzaki placed his hands in his pockets. Light smiled and looked down to his drink.

Soul leaned over admiring Ryuuzaki, "Wow, so you must be famous, too? That's amazing, what's it like to be a detective?"

Ryuuzaki placed his index finger on his lower lip, "Yes… I am indeed his partner in more ways than one, nevertheless, you asked what it's like to be a detective?" Ryuuzaki haunched over on a chair nearing him deep in thought, "I like the challenge, and the honor to serve the true side of justice. My question to you… What's it like to be a bounty hunter? I imagine it's dangerous."

Light smirked at Ryuukzaki's conversation with Soul, then glanced up to Kid's eyes and smirked. Kid blushed a brilliant red, "You're taken!"

Light smiled and laughed, "Oh… You think my relationship with Ryuuzaki is exclusive? You're cute." Ryuuzaki looked Kid over and smiled a tiny awkward smile.

Kid shrunk down into his chair, "Light-kun, you like the bashful one?" Kid pulled the collar of his shirt up to hide his very red face. Ryuuzaki smiled and played with Soul's hair, "I like this one, but if the pistol master is the one you want." Soul's eyes widened and opened his mouth to speak, "Shh, no need to be alarmed."

Soul blushed a little, "So… Ryuuzaki."

Ryuuzaki sighed and looked at Soul, "I am L."

Soul's blush deepened, "N-No way, THE number one detective thinks I'm cute, ME?" BlackStar gave L an angry stare and pulled Soul closer.

L smirked and took a drink of his extra sweet Long Island iced tea. "Well. Now that I've succeeded in making you're life more difficult Light-kun, I'll see you at home." As L walked behind Kid he gently touched the ends of his hair, "And maybe you." L walked past Light and got snagged by the pants. L looked down at Light's hand and pouted.

"You're a real pain in the ass." Light smiled and released L. His stare returned to Kid.

Stein coughed, "Oh, look, That silver haired kid left, I'm off to play chess." Stein kicked off the floor and rolled his computer chair over to the chess table.

Light watched Stein and pointed at him with his thumb, "Yes, he does take his own chair everywhere he goes." Soul answered giggling a little. Soul felt his shirt get tugged. "You're right, we should leave these two alone." Soul gave a cruel smile to Kid.

Kid sat in silence for a few moments, "How did he know I use pistols?"

Light leaned back in his chair stretching, "Calluses."

Kid looked at Light puzzled but then blushed brightly at the small amount of his waist that was showing from his stretch.

Light smiled and showed a slight blush himself, "I'm sorry." Kid shook his head quickly waving it off. Light looked at Kid's hands. "Your calluses are more unique than that of a normal user." Light gently touched Kid's hand. "Yours are below you pinky and on the exterior sides of yours hands… There's really only one way to get that." Light gently stroked Kid's pinky. "You hold your guns upside down, Death the Kid."

Kid looked down and blushed, "You know so much about me."

Light pulled his hand back a little, "Sorry, investigation is my life… It didn't used to be like this." The beats to Clarity by Zedd pulsed through the bar. Light stood up and gave Kid and small smile, "It was nice to meet the legendary Death." Light put his left hand in his pocket and watched his watch as he walked away.

Kid stood up and followed him out of the back door, "Wait!" Kid stumbled a little from standing up too quickly after consuming alcohol.

Light caught Kid from falling and held him against his chest, "Hmm, I'm off by three seconds, I actually had to wait." Light smiled at Kid.

Kid blushed once he realized he was being held then began to squirm to get free, "I… I just didn't want to think I didn't like you. I do. I'm just—"

"Inexperienced. I understand." Light gave a charming smile and held out a crooked arm for Kid to lean on, "Next stop, your house?"

Kid scoffed, "You're forward."

Light gave a warm laugh and an innocent smile, "Not like that. I mean to get you home, you're beginning to slur and stumble."

Kid chuckled, "Yep. You're definitely a cop."

Light smiled, "Or a gentleman. But sure, I am indeed in the line of law enforcement."

Kid laughed, "Are you going to arrest me, Officer?"

Light shook his head and helped Kid up, "I outrank every officer except, Detective L."

Kid clung to Light. "Oh. That's too bad."

Light looked Kid up and down suspiciously, "Jeez, what was in your drink? I'm a little concerned, your condition has deteriorated rapidly."

Kid gave a defeated smile. "Most likely Stein, he's been working on who knows what drugs in his lab. Uh. Not the illegal ones."

Light smiled and started walking, "Okay. Well, where do you live?"

Kid looked up and looked around then hung his head, "I don't remember…"

Light snickered a little, "Oh man, if I take you back to my place you'll suffer the interest of my partner."

Kid stood up straighter and leaned against Light and stared into his eyes, "What kind of man are you, Light?"

Light furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "As in? I'd like to think of myself as a good person, with a sense of justice and right and wrong."

Kid laughed, "Not what I mean, but I get where that came from."

Light tilted his head and thought for a minute, "Well, I—" Light was gently silenced with a light kiss. Light's hold on Kid tightened a little and his eyes closed gently kissing him back. Light gently broke the kiss, "You're drunk, I need to get you home, try to think."

Kid looked up at the sky, "Yeah, you were right, you are a gentleman. I don't want to go home. Not alone."

Light sighed, "Well, you can't remember where you live and I'm here to tell you now, unless all you want to do crash it wouldn't be wise to go to my place. L likes to share." Light scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Kid brushed their lips together again, "To get you? I'll put up with him."

Light sighed, "You're drunk."

Kid rested his head on Light's shoulder, "Is that going to stop you?"

Light rolled his eyes and picked Kid up bridal style, "It will if you pass out."

* * *

The apartment door slowly creaked open and L looked up from the television and his stock pile of sweets, "Light-kun! And sleeping company?" Light looked down at Kid.

"Apparently." Light laid Kid on the other couch and covered him with a blanket then plopped down next to L and gently kissed his cheek. L gave a tiny smile.

* * *

Kid rolled over and looked over at L and Light. Groaned and covered his face with the blanket. "How long have I been out? I still feel drunk."

Light let out a small laugh and looked at his watch, "About an hour and a half. I'll get you some water." Light stood up and started to the kitchen but his hand was caught by Kid.

Kid pulled Light onto the couch with him, blushing Kid whispered, "You don't have to be nice to me. I know what you want." Kid looked away and blushed brighter.

Light gave Kid a caring smile and gently touched his cheek then opened his mouth and before anything came out L muttered loudly, "Well. Yeah. You don't bring strangers home for much more than that, but we've got a reputation to uphold. If you remember correctly were detectives, we catch criminals not become sexual deviants."

Kid gave a small laugh. Light rolled his eyes and smirked at L, "In other words, you're in no danger here, no one would make you do anything you didn't want to."

Kid smirked and pulled Light down by the collar of his shirt, "Who said I didn't want to do anything?" Kid gently brushed their lips together causing Light to let off a slight blush to his cheeks. L raised his eyebrows and sighed changing the channel.

Light attempted to pull back but could not budge. Kid broke their embrace. Light smirked, "That kind of stuff might get you in a position that may lead to…" Kid placed his finger on Light's lips then pulled his shirt over his head.

Kid marveled at the sight of Light's chest and sighed thinking, "He's truly perfect, perfect symmetry." Kid smirked and ran his index down Light's chest to his belly button. "You chose to be a detective over a model?"

Light laughed and pulled Kid's shirt off, "Intelligence will take me further in life than looks. You're a bounty hunter, you're surprisingly lean for one."

Kid blushed, "Seems like that's your type." Kid grabbed L's pocket as he walked towards the kitchen, "And you're going where?"

L pointed at the kitchen, "I was going to get some cake…"

Kid pulled L down onto the couch with him and Light. Kid ran his hands up L's shirt, "He's so skinny!"

L blushed brightly and muttered darkly, "Light-kun doesn't complain." L's face flushed more when Light yanked his baggy jeans off. "Light-kun!"

Kid and Light smiled, "Oh."

Light laughed, "Little L isn't so little."

L blushed brightly. "S-Stop that!"

Kid gently touched L's chin, "What are you ashamed of? You're just as good looking as Light, just as symmetrical and intelligent." L's large deep grey eyes fell on Kid and gave him a tiny smile. Kid smirked at L's smile, "Even your smile is adorable!"

Light smiled and pushed their heads together, "Now kiss!"

Both of their faces lit up brilliant red. But neither made any attempts to part from each other. L moved a little closer to Kid and Kid reached up and ran his hand on top of L's hair, "So soft, I wonder what conditioner he uses." Light smirked and pushed L on top of Kid.

L stared into Kid's bright yellow eyes then bit his thumb thinking, "They're so bright. Indeed there is a 72… No, 78% chance I am entranced by their depth and light, like the sun… Or a lemon pie with no meringue."

Kid returned the stare, "He's just looking at me, his dark eyes could swallow the abyss, they remind me of the night sky. Or the very vastness of the universe herself."

L leaned a little closer to Kid's lips and gave an awkward gulping sound, "I'm going to kiss you again, there's a 89% chance that I liked it the first time."

Kid blushed and pressed his lips against L's. L deepened the kiss by gently biting Kid's lower lip causing him to arch his back slightly, then he caressed Kid's lower lip with his tongue. Kid's lips parted slightly and L took advantage of the unsure motion. L slid his tongue into Kid's mouth and gently explored every possible cranny of his warm mouth. L slowly retreated himself from Kid, and searched his face for any betraying factors. Kid just smiled. L gently ran his thumb on Kid's cheek tracing the smile. Light smirked evilly and pulled Kid's pants off of him just as quickly as he pulled L's away. Both of the other young men looked back at Light wide eyed and confused blushes.

Light sat back and folded his arms, "Well?"

L looked back and Kid, this time his smile was different, almost, sadistic. "You heard him."

Kid looked up at L nervously, "I…"

L pressed his lips against Kid's forcefully, "I'll be nice… Well, as nice as I can be."

Kid blushed then threw his head back at the gentle graze of L's hand against his groin. Kid let out a soft breathy moan. L smirked then rubbed a little harder, Kid bit his lip and arched his back pushing his growing erection into L's hand further. L grabbed ahold of him and slowly moved his hand up and down. Kid gasped out, and let a louder moan out. L took this time to gently sink his teeth into Kid's neck then removed Kid's boxers. L licked the spot he bit and trailed his tongue up to Kid's ear making him shudder and get goosebumps where his tongue had been. L's hand still softly working the silky skin of Kid's erect member. "Are you ready?" Kid nodded quickly and tightened his eyes shut. L grabbed nearby lotion and tossing it to Light, L slipped his boxers off and held his hand out. Light opened the lotion and poured some onto L's hand.

L rubbed it on his hands and onto Kid's tight entrance, and quickly slid one finger into him and grabbed hold of Kid's penis with the other hand gently working it. Kid cried out in both pain and pleasure. Once L had loosened him up to one finger he slid his second in and began a scissoring motion. Kid braced himself at the motions and felt a shiver go up his spine as he made eye contact with a hungry set of eyes. "Light can sure look menacing." Kid thought as a third finger was slipped into his tight hole. "Hng!"

L looked up, "I'm sorry, but there was no way I was going to fit in there." Kid nodded as L continued to stretch him, L looked at Kid who seemed to be in deep distress. L leaned up and kissed him while he removed his fingers, Kid relaxed a little but instantly jerked in pain when L slid himself into him, "I'm sorry I'm being as gentle as I can." L whispered softly on Kid's lips.

Kid clenched his jaw, L started to move making Kid arch his back, "It does eventually stop feeling like I'm being torn in half, right?"

Light gently dragged his finger up L's spine making him buck forward and arch his back at the touch while colliding into Kid's prostate, causing Kid's to moan out in pure ecstasy. Light rested his head on his hand and watched the two with a cynical smile. L pouted while in his rhythmic rocking motion, "How long are you going to make me wait, Light-kun?"

Light rolled his eyes, "Oh, you big baby." L puckered his lower lip and thrusted into Kid deeper than previously. Kid thrashed and released a deep throaty moan. Light leaned over and gently placed his lips on L's back and kissed him several times before removing his clothes and gently running his hands on L's hips, "Are you sure?"

L nodded quickly and moved Kid's hips up penetrating further angling his body for easier access for Light. Light smiled and grabbed a hold of L forcefully and rubbing lotion on himself and L. Light guided himself into his partner and then grabbed his hips and forcefully thrusted into L, creating the sound of skin on skin contact, rocking the other two with his powerful thrusts causing both L and Kid and yell out in pleasured cries. "Ah! Light-kun, do you have to be so rough?!"

Light bit L's shoulder making him cringe and buck forward hard causing Kid to reach his climax. Kid went limp as L made his final thrusts before reaching his climax as well. Light thrusted into L harder making him pant and give a pained face, "L…"

L moaned out and Light gave a few final rocks before emptying himself. Light took a deep breath and laid back on the couch pulling L into his arms and resting his forehead in the crook of his neck.

L smiled and looked at Kid holding his arms out, Kid returned the smile with a sleepy smirk and curled up in L's arms, silently drifting to sleep. L smirked and hugged Kid closely and tilted his head towards Light's face and took a deep breath before being claimed by slumber and relaxing back into Light.


End file.
